The Slap Bet
by RunBabyRun8312
Summary: An old video is recovered, bringing up an event from the StarKid's college days. Joey and Joe made a Slap-Bet years ago and now Joe's face has to pay up with five slaps given to him at completely random moments. Slap-Bet Idea taken from How I Met Your Mother. T for occasional swearing, but StarKid fans should be used to that.
1. The Video

The Starship cast and crew sat around a tall stack of pizza boxes. They had been working on choreography all day and were starving. Jim seemed to have inhaled a while meat lovers pie on his own in an instant. Corey and Meredith were giving each other a stare down over the last slice of Hawaiian pizza.

"Guys, guys, look what I found!" Lauren exclaimed as she ran into the room.

"A camera?" Mark questioned, looking at what she was waving around.

Lauren sighed. "Not just ANY camera! It's from college! I found it lodged under the driver's seat of my car."

"Oh, there has got to be some great shit on there," Denise said, "Let's look!"

They all crowded around Lauren and the camera. Most of the pictures were of everyone drunk and doing something highly embarrassing. It was kind of like the endings of the Hangover movies. They were just happy because now there were new blackmail pictures for everyone. Then, after many, many party pictures, they came across a video. Lauren hit play.

_The camera moved shakily across the dorm room. From the sound of the giggling, Julia was recording. Jaime and Bonnie were pouring drinks. The two Brians were trying not to laugh too loudly as they pushed straws up an unconscious Moses' nose. Devin was dancing in the middle of the room to a Blink 182 song, probably Joey's choice. Suddenly, two people started shouting. The camera turned. The room fell silent aside from the music._

_"That's completely unfair!" Joe yelled at Joey. _

_"You broke the rules!" Joey replied, "Didn't he, Lauren?" _

_Lauren stepped in between them. "Okay, okay, boys, calm down. What's going on?" _

_"Joe slapped me and he didn't win the bet!" Joey said. _

_"Well, as Slap-Bet Commissioner, I say there has to be a punishment," Lauren announced, turning to Joe, "You can take ten slaps now or five given to you at random moments." _

_Darren put a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Dude, go with the ten." _

_"Why take ten when I can take five?" _

_"If you take the five, you'll live in constant fear, never knowing when he'll get you," Nicholas said. _

_Joe thought for a moment. "I'm gonna go with the five."  
_

The video ended. The group looked around at each other. Joey turned slowly, his crooked-jawed face wearing an amused smirk. Joe went to stand behind Nick, but everyone took several steps back, leaving Joe and Joey in the center of the circle.

"Wait, what's a Slap-Bet?" Clark asked.

"Darren and Brian came up with it in college before we met you," Meredith explained, "It was while we were filming Little White Lie. They wanted to make a bet, but both were broke, so they invented the Slap-Bet."

"Whoever wins the bet gets to slap the other as hard as they can," Mark finished.

Lauren smiled widely. "And they made me Slap-Bet Commissioner, so I get to come up with all the extra rules."

Clark, and the others who had been equally confused, nodded in understanding and turned their attention back to Joey and Joe, who were still staring at each other silently. Jim, Jaime, and Dylan took the opportunity to grab some more food while everyone else was distracted. This was quite possibly the most entertaining thing they had seen all day and that was saying a lot because Moses had accidently hit Brant in the crotch during Hideous Creatures rehearsal that afternoon. Joey lifted his hand. Joe immediately flinched.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Joey chuckled and walked away to get more pizza.

**The next five chapters will be short because they will just be the slaps. I should be posting one every day for the next five days. :) **

**Please review, favorite, follow, message, and all that awesome stuff!**


	2. First Slap

It was the final live Starship show. Lauren, Dylan, Julia, and Moses were all on stage. Joe was triple-checking that his moustache would stay on. From backstage he heard Moses yell, "No! Please don't throw a knife at my hand!" Joe cracked his neck and started getting his facial expressions ready for Up's entrance. It was almost time for him to enter.

"Hey, Walker!" a voice yelled from behind him.

Joe turned.

Pain flashed across his left cheek.

"First slap!" Joey exclaimed, giggling as he ran away.

Joe turned to chase after him, but Matt was rushing him to get into place. Damn that Joey Richter and his perfect timing.

**Like I said, sorry the slap chapters are short. They get longer and better, though, I swear! :D**


	3. That's Two

July in Florida sucked. Everyone agreed. It was sunny, hot as hell, and humid, which only made it even worse. They were all in a fantastic mood, though. Their LeakyCon performance had gone great and now the StarKids were roaming the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. After each having a tall mug of butterbeer, they decided to stop for a bathroom break. Well, it had actually been Lauren who had to go, saying that if she didn't she would most likely piss on a ride. Everyone else just agreed that it would be wise for them all to at least try using the bathroom. The mental image Lauren had given them of urinating on a roller coaster was not pleasant at all. The bathrooms were side by side. As the ladies washed their hands and fixed their hair, they heard a _SMACK_! Then there was water splashing.

"Do we even _want_ to know what's going on in there?" Jaime asked.

"Probably not," Julia sighed, "But we'll most likely find out anyway."

The girls exited the restroom to see Joey outside with his fists in the air yelling, "That's two!"

**I was all excited yesterday because I got a review, but I'm pretty sure it was just my buddy trying to make me feel more confident about this stupid story. XD **


	4. A Rude Awakening

**THANK YOU! Ohmydeadwizardgod, I was so happy to get all of your reviews! I was seriously worried that you guys weren't really into this. I want to have carribbean study with you all! ;D**

The tour buses pulled to a stop in front of the Cleveland venue. It was early in the morning and everyone was exhausted. Many were still rubbing their eyes and groaning about the fact that they had to get the heavy, explosive gas tanks inside as well as all the other equipment and merch. Corey stepped off the bus, looking worried.

"Guys, Joe's still asleep," he said.

Everyone looked at each other. No one wanted the task of waking up Joe. He had a tendency to smack people with his large arms if they tried to interrupt his sleep.

"Not it!" Brian exclaimed.

The others caught on and said it was well.

"Not it!" Tomak yelled last, then sighed, "Damnit."

Joey clapped a hand on Tomak's shoulder. "Don't worry, dude. I got this."

Joey climbed back onto the bus and over to Joe's bunk. He pulled the curtain back to reveal a snoring mass wrapped in blankets. Joe," Joey whispered, "Joooeee." Joe groaned and nuzzled his face deeper into his pillow, but one cheek was still right there in the open. Joey rubbed his hands together, raised one, and swiped it across Joe's face. Joe shot up, hitting his head on the top of the bunk.

"Joey, what the _fuck,_ man?"

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Joey smiled and went back outside to applause.

**AND I posted a new TUp oneshot today! So if you ship them, go read it if you want. Pleeeease! :D **

**I'm also working on the new chapter of Somehow I'll Make A Man Out Of You!**


	5. Only One Remaining

**For those of you who haven't seen the SPACE Tour DVD, let me fill you in. On tour buses, Rule Number 1 is No Number 2, which basically means that they are not allowed to poop on the buses. All the StarKids were very upset upon finding this out. **

**Okay, not you understand. You may continue. XD**

"Dude, it's the last night on the bus," Mark whispered, leaning over to Dylan, "I dare you to take a shit."

"What? No way."

"Someone's got to. Come on, Dyl. You'll be a StarKid bus shit legend," Brian said.

The three of them went on like that for several more minutes. Dylan refused to take a number two on the bus when it was strictly against the rules, as the drivers were constantly reminding them whenever they gorged on Mexican food. They ceased their discussion, though, when Joey leapt up shouting. The light fixture had fallen from the ceiling _again _and into his lap, burning his leg through his pajama pants. Then Joe threw down his video game controller, stood in a dramatic way, and did a victory dance. He had just won Mario Kart thanks to Joey's accident. Liam was in his bunk and yelled at them all to shut up. Joey popped the light back into place. He was sad that SPACE Tour was over, but would be so happy to not have to live on this dysfunctional bus anymore.

"I declare a rematch! That was not fair!"

"Yes, it is!" Joe retorted, "It's not _my_ fault that the light fell. Do I have telekinesis? Am I God? I didn't make it fall."

As quickly as a flash of lightning, Joey backhanded him. It was at this moment that he realized he only had one slap left. He'd have to use it wisely. The others went back to their previous activities as though nothing had happened. Mark and Brian returned to pestering Dylan.

"Someone has to poop on this bus tonight!" Brian exclaimed.

Dylan sighed. "I'm going to bed."

Mark turned to Brian and said, "Hey, call up someone on the other bus. I bet we can get one of the girls to shit!"


	6. The Epic Finale

The atmosphere was great at the House of Blues Los Angeles. Charlene, Megan, Tomak, Clark, and Dave were doing a sound check for the Charlene Kaye and the Brilliant Eyes opening act. Darren was there and it felt like they were back in college, minus a few important people, though. Everyone was swaying and mouthing along to Poison Apple. Then, all of a sudden, with no warning, Joey just slapped Joe across the face harder than any of the other slaps had been. The force knocked Joe off of the speaker he had been sitting on. It was so loud that Charlene got startled and stopped singing mid-song. It had been the most random slap of them all. There had been no provocation whatsoever. Joey had just felt like using his last slap, so he did.

"Joey, what the hell was that?" Darren asked with concern as Joe got up.

Jaime stepped forward. "That, my friend, was the finale of the most epic Slap-Bet in history."

"Slap-Bet? That thing from college when we were too broke to bet real money?"

"Yep," Lauren said, "And I must say, I think that Joey made great use of his five slaps."

"You are learning well, young Jedi," Meredith teased, nudging Joey.

Darren's expression went from confusion to an amused grin. "Oh, I remember that bet now! Joe bet that Nicholas could eat a giant bowl of Froot Loops with Red Bull and beer instead of milk and keep it down."

"Yeah! Joe slapped me after Nicholas ate it, but then he puked, like, ten minutes later," Joey said.

"And Lauren said that Joe had to get five random slaps," Darren laughed, "Joey got him once during Me and My Dick rehearsal! We were practicing Ready to Go and then Joey just smacked Joe right across the face! It was _hilarious_!"

Everyone fell quiet. Darren stopped chuckling once he noticed the awkward silence. He looked around nervously, not knowing what had happened. Joe began to laugh menacingly. Joey cowered behind Julia. Darren looked back and forth between everyone else, his bushy eyebrows furrowed in deep confusion. It was the perfect 'Darren doesn't know' moment.

"If you slapped me during Me and My Dick, then you slapped me six times, which is one more than my punishment was, isn't that right, Slap-Bet Commissioner?"

"Lauren, please," Joey whimpered.

Lauren shrugged, not even trying to look sympathetic for her terrified friend. "Sorry, Joey, rules are rules. You slapped him six times. Joe, you can get him once."

Joey made to run from the stage, but Brosenthal grabbed one arm and Dylan grabbed the other. Joe swung his arm back and forth several times to loosen it up. He raised his right hand high in the air. Joey was squirming, trying to get out of the hold he was in, but he couldn't. He screamed like a little girl as the hand collided with his face. The House of Blues manager came running in, thinking that one of them had been injured. The scene he walked in on was much stranger, though. There were a group of people circled around four of the men. One was laughing triumphantly. Two others were holding one who appeared to be having a mental breakdown with a large, red handprint on his face. The guy turned and went back to his office, not even caring to ask what was going on. He didn't want to know.

Brian turned to Darren. "Dude, we came up with the best shit in college."

"Totally."


End file.
